SMOSH - Attention Seekers
by Mag8889
Summary: Anthony and Ian learn something new about each other... sort of! Sorry, no sex or romance here. I tried to make them as plausible as I know. I've never planned to write fanfic on them, sice I think it's super weird to write fanfic about someone who is a real person. But I reckon it came out well. Hope you enjoy! (Sorry for errors, English is my second language it's 3 a.m.!)


„Got milk?" Said Ian half grinning.

He actually grabbed orange juice bottle and exercised one of his stupid faces towards Anthony. And stuck out his tongue to make it even over the top.

Anthony just finished a long editing session and had a strong feeling that the world should end right about now. But it just showed off Ian's face.

"You still can't get over creepy-gay-milk fanfics? Gimmie a break!"

"I've always wanted someone to portray me as a creepy gay!"

"Here ya go! Dream came true! And milk is not so healthy anyways."

"It doesn't have to where you put it!"

Anthony went mute for a moment, scanning his friend with a sharp stare. "Go and drink your juice alone Ian."

Ian sighted and took a sip. Anthony was not in a mood. He had a major computer meltdown and it delayed his work for almost three fcking hours. And his pal seemed to be high on caffeine or something… Yeah…

He sat down on a couch and covered his eyes. Making living of what you love was great but sometimes it had been also tiring as hell… Anthony was having thoughts about making a break but the wheels just kept on spinning…

Suspicious silence made him alert again.

"Why are you creeping behind my back?" He asked, without even uncovering his eyes.

"Damn it! How did you know?"

"I'm your freaking best friend in the universe… Deal with it."

"Gets me every time!" Exclaimed Ian, surprised again by his friend's clairvoyance.

"What do you want again? I'm not shoving anything in your ass…"

"You wish…" He said happily but then his face lost all boyish charm and he seemed a few years older all the sudden. This pause must had been a serious one. " Look, I can see what's going on with you last couple of weeks." He slowly placed himself next to Anthony who was not moving at all. And pu this palm on his arm.

"And what do you make out of these sights?"

"You're tired."

"We are all tired sometimes…" Replied Anthony with such a doubtful tone that Ian felt immediately sorry for his friend.

"If you want to make a break… You look like you're making one right now. But a longer one… I'm absolutely supporting whatever you want to do."

He just heard a muffled murmur from under Anthony's palms.

Ian took away his hand from Anthony's arm, just to be safe. He once or twice had this crazy idea that maybe they are gay but nothing seemed to prove it. Let others fantasize about that for their benefit… or not…

"Why are you doing this? You're…"

"What?"

Anthony turned away and got up abruptly.

"I just don't know! Sometimes things seem to be going fine and I'm so happy! And then comes the time of editing, discussing, fixing scripts!"

"Job like any other. You need to go through boring stuff too." Ian looked like he treats that as a natural part of his life. Or did he?

"What?!" Said Anthony and Ian exploded with laugh.

"I hate these parts more than you! Sometimes I feel like headphones are ingrowing into my head. Like one day I want to take them off…" He grabbed air next to his ears and pretended to struggle with pulling. "… and I panic because I can't fuckin' take these things off! Aarrghh!" He jerked invisible headphones and moaned with one of his ridiculous faces.

Anthony seemed to had forgotten all about his worries and fixed his hazel eyes on troubled Ian.

"Stop it…"

"And then I pull again, because they seem to be penetrating my skull! And clutch my head! Aaarrgg! And then I… Aaargghh!" He kept on demonstrating as Anthony thought his friend just wants to distract him. But he just kept on looking half- indifferently…. Just to see how it escalates…

"And then I'm like oh my god I'm gonna die! And I pull and jerk but it's too strong! And then I panic even more and I lose my breath! And I can hear they keep on saying these things to me. You'll never finish your job! You're doomed Ian! Drink milk and balance that volume bitch! Ghhhaaa! And I get asthma attack like I couldn't remember before! "He gasped for air and continued to struggle, probably falling off the couch soon.

Anthony turned back. He shrugged his shoulders and lost interest in Ian's performance. He was a good entertainer but you can't eat the same dish all day long.

He wanted to walk to his bedroom when he noticed that Ian's heavy breathing appears to be surprisingly well acted.

"Ian?"

He looked with faint smirk at his friend, still thinking he's just acting. But it didn't stop.

"Ian! What did you do?!" Like it mattered now.

Now Anthony was panicked. He grabbed Ian's arms to put him up but Ian's gestures and barely said words stopped him. That's right! A few seconds later Ian's legs were lifted up on the sofa's edge and his back lying flat on the carpet. His pale face looked a little less stressed but Anthony felt it's not enough. This situation happed maybe once long time ago.

"I'm calling 911!" He exclaimed grabbing the phone.

Ian took a sudden deeper breath.

"Fuck no…" His voice sounded awful but determined. "Give me that... That…I'll…"

Anthony's face froze in terror. He wanted to help Ian but who knew better how to do it?! What the fuck! They should've exercised this earlier!

"Jus.. give me… In my drawer…" Ian chocked on his own words but extra circulation must had helped him.

Anthony rushed to the bedroom and knew perfectly what to get. A sheer feeling of terror hadn't left him until Ian made a first full breath without coughing like a hundred year old smoker.

When they both sat down, much much calmer on the couch, Ian took another sip of air of his thingy.

"Now I need a vacation, Anthony…" His voice was dull and almost emotionless. His face still hadn't reigned healthier white shade.

"And now I'm having a panic attack." Said Anthony and almost laughed on their defects.

And first time ever in this situation, Ian hugged him.


End file.
